It is increasingly common for computer users to use multiple displays (e.g., monitors) as part of their workstations. Many exiting multi-display devices are not expandable or reconfigurable in order to support a different number of displays or to support the displays in an array of different configurations.
Accordingly, there is a need for an expandable, modular multi-display apparatus that is versatile and configurable according to the wants and needs of the user.